bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Damian Seken
Damian Seken (世間デミアン, Seken Damien) is the antagonist of Ahatake Kurosaki and his family in the Yuurei Arc. He is a general that serves under The King's direct order, his own power expanding and influencing the Yuurei Military Force. His leadership and combat skills are legendary among the ranks of the Soul Society, even on the line of folklore by novice Shinigami.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación His influence in Yūrei is ultimately disrupted and overthrown by the Civil War. In a raid on the Resistance's shelters, Damian is struck down by Nami Haruo and commits suicide in order to prevent himself from being killed or imprisoned. Personality Damian is one of the most feared, if not THE most feared soldiers in the Yuurei Military. His enemies have a loathing respect for him due to his fighting prowess and experience, as well as the simple fact that he regularly leads the front on specialized assaults. He embraces his King's ideals, believing them to be the only way peace can be maintained and kept in Yuurei. But he doesn't believe in sharing such peace with the rest of the Spirit World, having a heavy distrust of foreign influences such as the Seireitei Shinigami. The King seems to trust him more than any of the other high-ranking officers with his own life. Damian focuses heavily on the matters at hand, retaining rarely any humor when speaking of serious situations; when he does, it is in a rather mocking, but brief manner. He relishes the thrill of combat, lamenting having to face down potential opponents as prisoners or dead corpses. He maintains a menacingly calm composure, even in the face of his most hated enemy. His actions, whether fighting in personal combat, or torturing his victims, are vicious and overwhelming. He has a strong dislike of arrogance and freshness, which could explain his disdain for Ahatake Kurosaki. History Damian was born within the old Yūrei during Seiten Kurokara's rule as a noble of the Seken Clan, a family situated within the military. As a noble and high-ranking member of society, he was treated preferentially, raised, and molded in order to become a perfect example for the Seken. Though he did have luxurious points within his life, his position as a noble child was often stressful at best. His parents desired him to be the best, pressuring him at any given moment to remind him of his duties. Despite being a prodigy of his kind and excelling their standards time and time again, he grew to have a rather resentful nature towards his family. He would continue to operate under their control, but covertly pursue his own interests as well. Over time, Damian enlisted in the military at the age of fifteen. Because of his early understandings and knowledge of the military due to his teachings by his family, he was given the rank of 1st Sergeant. This was where his skills came into fruition. Three years after his enlistment, he founded the Kaiso Unit, a school that selected soldiers with special prowess and potential for special training. The nature of the academy, although focusing on driving the very heart of leadership and proficiency within students, was most widely known for its teachings of CQC (close-quarters combat). This skill was most prominent during the war between the Soul Society of Japan and Yūrei. The skill, along with other exceptional traits students displayed against the might of the Shinigami, garnered a rivalry between the Kaiso Unit and the Onmitsukidō of the Gotei 13. Because of the advantageous influence Damian had within the combat, as well as several victories against the Gotei 13, his presence was now charismatic within Yūrei's forces. He moved up the ranks, eventually obtaining the rank of General within a few years. Damian's popularity and proficiency as a general garnered him the title of a living legend. Within the Kaiso Unit, he was a personal teacher of many disciples, those of which included Kenta Sonoda and Avaron Setsuko (who at the time were still police officers). However, because of the war with the Shinigami, he held feelings of distrust towards the Soul Society of Japan despite the treaty. This would later expand onward to anyone outside of Yūrei, and these feelings would cause him and Seiten to tighten control on the society, effectively turning it into a totalitarian government. This would sow the seeds for the start of the Yūrei Resistance and the beginning of civil war. Synopsis Yūrei Rebellion Arc *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación (mentioned) Abilities High Intelligence: Due to years of combat and service in the military, Damian is a rather gifted and flexible tactician, able to adapt to his fighting environment quickly and without hesitation. In the heat of battle, he is able to keep his composure and think rationally, which can not only defeat his opponents, but also humiliate them into submission. He can be quite the puppetmaster, and enjoys verbally breaking down his opponents until they lose their ability to think properly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Damian's style of combat encourages the use of take-downs, choke-holds, quick strikes, and throws in order to disable opponent. It contrasts from the Seireitei Shinigami's style of hand-to-hand, which involves frontal taijutsu. Its objective is similar to that of the style of Aikido, which aims to take down an opponent with bare hands. However, due to simple grabs and throws, along with timing and accuracy, makes this style much more efficient. Damian can easily disarm or disable an opponent with such moves, even going so far as to knock them unconscious with a simple slam. Kidō Master: Since only his King is allowed to use Bankai, Damian relies heavily on the use of Kidō. Though in most occasions he is forced to use a reincarnation in order for spells to be at their full effect, he is able to use binding spells up to #99, though he still seems to exert a lot of energy due to the tax of the spell. Master Swordsman Specialist: Damian's sword skills are matching of his expertise on the battlefield. He is capable enough to handle himself against two unreleased Captain-level opponents. Moving quickly enough, and with the right timing he can take out several opponents simultaneously. He is the founder of the Kaisō Unit as well as its traditional techniques. Immense Spiritual Energy: The full extent of Damian's spiritual energy is unknown. But it has been stated by Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki that his spiritual pressure was very high.Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? Even the Kurosaki's senses were unable to detect his, Ardish's, and Suki's spiritual presence.Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category: Yūrei Ōkoku Category: Yūrei Ōkoku Military Force Category:Character